Song dedicated to you -REMAKE-
by Jigoku-to-Hana
Summary: "When I grow up,I wanna be a singer! Cause…You'll be listening to them,right,Kana?Promise!" that's the last thing he said.Kaname has grew up to be a fine teen and he is attending Cross Academy,there he met a male teen with greyish silver haired with amethyst eyes.How the said person resembles him? & what's with the secrets that he's hiding? Contains OC!


Yeah! New story..not really -3-

Ok I'll edit this story completely but most details will stay intact k?

**Previous summary :** Zero, a rebellious high schooler to the point where people call him a delinquent but...he have a BIG secret.& What will happen to him when the good-looking student council president, Kaname accidently found out about it? How can Zero escape Kaname?

**Present summary :** "When I grow up,I wanna be a singer! Cause…You'll be listening to them,right,Kana?Promise!" that's the last thing _he_ Kaname has grew up to be a fine teen and he is attending Cross Academy,there he met a male teen with greyish silver haired with amethyst the said person resembles_ him_? & what's with the secrets that he's hiding?

Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight….only own the plot and OCs'

**X**

/Flashbacks/

"**What are you doing now? What do you want to do? I am here  
I will send this message : "I loved you" -no, "I love you"  
I thought there's something,but my hand signals meant nothing  
That warmth, and that gentleness  
Aren't there,so,would you listen to this song?"**

On top of the hill under a shady tree,a young boy not older than the age of 5 with silver hair is singing beautifully with his eyes closed not hearing the faint call of his name or supposed said,nickname.

"Yuu-chan!" only then did the boy turn his head towards the call,only to see a bruenette boy not older than the age of 6 running towards him.

Yes,the boy is his one and only bestfriend,Kaname Kuran,or as he called him.."Kana!"

"I thought I would found you here!" Kaname said as he took his friend's hand following to sit beside him.

"Hehehe~ Kana really knew me best! I always came here cause—"

"It's calm and nice,right?" Kaname interrupt grinning at the shocked face of his friend who only nod slowly  
"Well you always come here to relax or if anything's troubling you that's why it's easy to know"

"Kana is really awesome..you're the only one besides him who able to understands me even my parents don't understands me like both of you" He said with a sad smile

"Well both of us do like listening to you singing" Kaname said as he pulled the puffy cheeks of the boy as the boy struggle

"How bout' this? When I grow up,I wanna be a singer! Cause…You'll be listening to them,right,Kana?Promise!"

The last sentence you said to me…before you're gone

/End of Flashbacks/

Today just another normal fine day at school..birds chirping, students laughing..but there's one person who hates everything..that person is..well Zero! He's really pissed & just by the look of it no one dares to go near 's pissed at his brother,Ichiru, well not that he really can hate his brother after all Ichiru is the only family he have left.

He's pissed cause he just received a message from Ichiru wanting him to go back home 's pissed cause Ichiru should have known that Zero won't be coming home early cause he has a 'job'...since he's too preoccupied with thinking..he didn't even realize his name being called.

"..ro!" Zero sigh while thinking 'guess I have to say no then' "ZERO!" as he heard his name being called, he then turn around only to faced with a handsome-looking guy with dark grey hair with slight maroon at the end complete with aqua blue completely familiar with the said person.

"Haru...what do you want?" the said person named Haru only frown at Zero's or Haruto Light has been Zero's bestfriend since they first met which is since than the teachers,the headmaster, only Haru can be near Zero as other people were afraid of him.

"Not 'what do you want'...You're okay? You've been sending killing aura all the time you know? People might think you're serious" what Haru said was true...a few people were whispering among themselves while glancing at Zero..some others just ran away after seeing the silverette.

Zero then just glared at really wanted to have some peace but everyday would be the the spring-named person can manage to ease him at times."I'm fine,Ichiru just wanted me to go back home & help him with his usual thing~" Zero just stare outside the window while waiting for his friend's reply.

"so? are you going back or do you want to go to your 'work'?" Yes, Haru knows about his be exact his one of the people that knew about his 'secret job'.In his life right now only Ichiru, Haru, the headmaster (**maybe? since it's Cros**s) & his , you didn't read it wrong..I did wrote manager ...cause if you wanted to know Zero's secret job is as a ... **FAMOUS SINGER!** XD ...no one knew it was him bacause his been using the name '**Silver ROZE**'

He's been keeping it a secret for over a year now & next week was supposed to be his 5th month for the 2nd turn his head around to face Haru before replying "no...I got to go to my deadline of release was supposed to be next week..but they want to finish it this week so they can clear up the music video for it by next week" as soon he finish saying that..he stand up & grab his bag to go to work but by the door...**BAM!**

"ZERO!" Haru shouted running towards Zero who is now knock down by bumping into a Zero get up,Haru stole a glance at the person by the door & he just couldn't believe what he's seeing."Daijoubu ka,Kiryuu-kun?" a concern voice which is possessed by a blondy with emerald eyes said from behind of his who has recovered from dizziness reply "Takuma-senpai...yeah,I'm fine" the said person just smile happily before patting his friends back telling him to say sorry.

Zero really can't believe it...he's just bumped into the no.1 jerk(**to him of course**). "I'm sorry..please be careful next time,Kiryuu-kun" came like a whisper but Zero heard it loud & clear. "I will..._**Kuran**_-senpai" Zero said filled with hatred as if the name were a poison to course, just when our beautiful silver-haired angel with melodic voice wanted to get out he just had to bumped into the no.1 good-looking**(pfft!)** jerk who is also the student council president named...Kaname Kuran.

Everyone who goes/will go to this school knows him whether it's the 2nd years/3rd years even the freshmens knows ..."AHH! ZERO,YOU'LL BE LATE!" the sudden out burst of his friend made him was supposed to be at his work place at 5:00 p.m but now it's 20 minutes past 5 & he sure as hell knows that his manager will be the that's piss with him.

"Oh man! I'm so dead! Gotta go Haru, take care of Ichiru for me!" he sprinted with his bag out of the school building while waving at Zero's out of sight..Haru can't stop looking at _**Kuran**_-senpai who is looking at where Zero ran off to with eyes fill with curious?

**X**

Ok you guys might realized that I took almost all part of this chapter from the original…I only added the 'flashback' part since I'm too lazy to write a new one & the original one was acceptable -3-

Please excuse the missing words/letters!

So Please review !


End file.
